weekyle15s_lucas_steeling_gurdian_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sagittarius
Sagittarius is one of the Twelve Zodiac Spirits and his key is currently owned by Lucas. Appearance Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver. Personality Sagittarius is very formal, and shows great respect for his owner. He strives to carry out the orders he's given quickly and to the best of his capabilities. However, he has a habit of taking all his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucas' request to create fire- initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Master Archer:' Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed; such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Sylph Labyrinth sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed. He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru. He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows. *'Immense Reflexes': Sagittarius can aim his bow down and fire his projectiles at incredible speed, managing to block a bullet from Drake by intercepting it in midair with one of his arrows; a noteworthy feat, considering how, aside from reacting and aiming at the incoming threat, he had to pull his weapon's string in a split second to achieve this. *'Immortality': As a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly deplete his life force, eventually resulting in his death. Weapons Bow and Arrows: As evident of his role as an archer, Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, is composed of two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads. While shown wielding the bow with his right hand when first summoned by Lucas, Sagittarius always adopts the standard stance of a right-handed archer, wielding the bow with his left hand and aiming the arrow with the right one. Family None. Voice Actor Wilbur Penn. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortals